


Intervals 17 - The Other Side of You

by Joy



Series: Intervals [17]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M, The Other Side, episodic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-The Other Side</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervals 17 - The Other Side of You

_...the other side of you..._

**~**

_"Daniel...shut up. Clear enough for you?"_

The atmosphere within the SGC was somber, almost cold. It seemed as if Jack's behavior on the planet had had a rollover effect now that they were all home: even if his attitude had changed, no one else's had.  Daniel wasn't getting very many warm looks from people, including Sam and even General Hammond. It was as if what the Eurondans turned out to be was his fault. It wasn't, of course, but that's how he was purposely being led to feel. It was a mission failure. A big mission, with loads of possibilities for Earth...and he was now the fall guy for the failure of the mission.

When would this shit ever change? Why the hell couldn't they see that you can't just blindly take from people? That sometimes, no matter the humanitarian reason, you can't just blindly give, either?

Well, the folks at the SGC may be pissed with him, but he was just as pissed with them. And extremely disappointed. He thought General Hammond was better than that.

Snorting at his own delusion, he tossed the elaborately-folded paper airplane he'd made of his report and threw it across the room. It made an arc and flew back toward him, skidding across the floor, and coming to a stop at the door...where Jack stood.

Daniel looked up, a bit startled that Jack would even grace his doorway. "Hey, Jack," he said solemnly as he stood up to retrieve the paper. He stopped in his actions as Jack bent down and picked it up, studying the folds.

"Nice airplane," he said quietly, then threw it back across the room himself. He followed it as it made another arc, much shorter, then dive-bombed the sofa, landing silently on the cushions. Daniel stood at his desk, watching Jack with curiosity, wondering what he wanted. He never stopped by without reason. He watched Jack retrieve the airplane once more, then stood there motionless as Jack gently tossed the plane back to him. The paper glided to him, hit his chest, then fell with a thud onto his desk.

Without thinking about it, Daniel picked it up, smoothed out the nose, then tossed it gently back to Jack. He followed it, though not much, as it landed softly on the lab table. He tossed it back. For a few strange, silent minutes, they flew the airplane back and forth, until the last flight was Daniel's. Jack retrieved it from behind the sofa, then slowly ambled toward Daniel's desk, unfolding the paper as he went. Jack realized what was printed on the paper and stopped before Daniel's desk, reading it.

Daniel wanted to grab the unfolded sheet from him, but figured there was no point. The report was done, anyway. He printed off a fresh copy, then emailed another before shutting off the program, and then his computer. It was time to go home.

Jack finished reading, then set the paper onto Daniel's desk without comment. He was surprised by its content, but he gave no outward sign. He watched Daniel crumple the paper, drop it into the waste can, then was further surprised as Daniel handed him two sheets. The report Jack had read was incomplete. With a slight raise of his brow, he took the sheets from Daniel and looked them over.

"Nice job," he said, then looked Daniel straight in the eye. "Although you didn't tell the whole truth."

"I...creatively edited it," Daniel replied. He  _had_  been creative with his version of events. He'd omitted the entire arguments between himself and Jack, stating only that he'd 'held  _reservations_  over his team leader's decisions but was not qualified to be an accurate judge of the situation.'

"You've sent this off already?" Jack asked, his voice, his tone, remaining quietly subdued.

"Yes. They are only  _my_  observations. There wasn't much for me to say, other than what I'd been told by Farrell during our private meeting. Our arguments really didn't need to be in the report as they didn't have any effect on the outcome of the mission...failure." He paused for a minute, then picked up his fatigue jacket and slipped it on. "I'm sorry for arguing with you in front of those people. I was wrong," he added as he buttoned his shirt. He grabbed his keys off the desk, then headed for the door. Jack remained motionless, staring at him, and Daniel stopped and turned round. "It is time to go home, isn't it?" he asked, checking his watch.

Jack couldn't believe that Daniel had reedited the events. "When Hammond reads our reports, he's going to find two slightly different versions of events."

Daniel nodded, wincing a little as Jack ignored his apology and his question. "That's to be expected, I guess." He waited a moment longer for Jack to say something, and when he didn't, he turned to leave.

"Daniel?" Jack said, making his friend halt in the doorway.

"Jack?"

Jack regarded him for another long moment, then took a few hesitant steps toward him. "It's long past time for that talk, and I think we need it now more than ever, don't you?" He wasn't just referring to their working relationship and their slight estrangement over the past two days. He was referring to their personal relationship.

Daniel swallowed hard, staring at the edge of the bulkhead as he absently realized that it needed a little paint touch-up. "Yeah, I guess we do."

"Then...how about you come over for dinner?"

Daniel looked up, careful not to let his relief show through. "Say, seven?"

Jack nodded, hiding his own relief as well. "I've got my own report to hand in so I'll see you then?"

Daniel agreed and slowly left his office, letting Jack lock up.

~

Daniel felt stupid. Here he was, trying to prepare himself mentally for the probable arguments to come, and he was having trouble deciding what to wear, for heaven's sake. He knew they had to mend fences that never should have been broken...but why was his wardrobe suddenly an issue?

He stood next to his bed, staring at his briefs, then tossed them aside and pulled on his dark blue jeans. Buttoning up carefully, he stared into the closet, looking for a shirt, then shook his head and grabbed the grey v-necked sweater, pulled it on, then pushed up the long sleeves.

As he sat on the bed to pull on his socks, the lyrics of the song playing from his living room stereo suddenly caught his attention.

 _...let me tell you something, you just couldn't be more wrong._  
You see I really have to tell you...that it all gets so intense.  
From my experience...it just doesn't seem to make sense.  
Still...you turn me on.

The rest of the song faded from his hearing as the words seemed scarily appropriate. No matter how much he fought with Jack, he still wanted him. He stared across the bed at his discarded briefs, then snorted at himself. Yep, no matter what, the man turned him on. He prayed that the evening would end with them in bed and firmly told himself not to get bogged down on issues. Though it had been three days since Jack had walked out of his office, and one day since coming home from Euronda, the anger still felt as fresh.

Jack  _had_  apologized for his rudeness...although, Daniel wanted to hear it again, as well as to apologize again for his own behavior. He didn't think he was in the wrong about why he'd acted the way he had, just in his method. If he had to do it all over again, he'd take Jack aside and point things out...but then...the mood Jack had been in, would he have even listened?

_Shut up, Daniel._

Jack had never told him to shut up before...well, not like that. And not publicly. Daniel knew he'd pushed Jack, but he did  _not_  deserve that. He knew there was just something about those people that was setting him on edge but he couldn't figure out what it was. At first, he thought it was just because he was already on edge about his unresolved issues with Jack, but the more he observed the Eurondans, the more he didn't like. He was more certain than ever when Alar had smoothly avoided answering his question about how the war had started. They had, instead, received an emotional speech about bombs dropping on the man's house. The moment that Alar had answered that way, the hairs on the back of Daniel's neck stood up. He saw the warning in Jack's eyes to stop with his questioning, but his own need to get to the bottom of his suspicions made him ignore the warning...and in so doing, he'd incurred a public embarrassment from Jack.

The more Daniel thought about it, the angrier he became. He took a deep breath, willing the thoughts away, telling himself that to show up at Jack's 'in a mood' was not going to help anything.

Slipping on one of his shoes, he felt a hard twinge of soreness from his abdomen, probably exacerbated by the fighting on Euronda. Yet another reminder of emotional soreness within.

.

Daniel grabbed his coat and was preparing to head for the door but he paused, thinking he'd overlooked something. Or someone. He raised his eyes skyward. Sam.

They had a bit of healing to do themselves, hadn't they? He couldn't understand her attitude, and why she had blindly followed Jack's orders as she had copied his behavior. Wondering about that caused him to remember how upset she'd been at the inadvertent deaths of the Eurondans who had been fatally stopped by the iris. Was she overcompensating? Trying to make up for their deaths by giving them the benefit of the doubt? It was possible...and actually, very likely. He knew her well enough, at least, to know full well that Sam didn't like fucking up, and though she hadn't, that would be how she saw it.

He'd been mad at her, but he wasn't now. Not so much, anyway. It still stung like a bitch, though, that she'd taken Jack's side instead of attempting to remain neutral. Even Teal'c had seemed to be against him on this one, though in all fairness, it was probably just his own imagination. Teal'c hadn't actually said anything, seeming to be the one who was neutral.

Taking another deep breath, he pocketed his cell phone and left his apartment. As he got into his Jeep, the cell rang. He looked at the Caller ID and laughed. It was Sam. He started up the vehicle as he answered.

"Hey, Sam."

_"Hey. You busy?"_

"Not...really. I'm in my Jeep, heading over to Jack's for dinner...and that long-put off talk we were supposed to have."

_"Oh. Well, I won't keep you then."_

"Hold on, we can still talk. Let me just set the phone in the cradle, okay?"

_"Okay."_

She sounded down in the dumps so he was right. They did need to talk, clear the air. He just hoped she wasn't going to lay into him. He set the phone in the special cradle in the Jeep, then turned on the speaker function.

"So, what's up," he asked as he clicked the seat belt closed.

_"I...don't, um, I'm sorry for acting like a bitch to you."_

He smiled. "Sam, I know you were already feeling like shit about all that happened. It's okay. But...thanks."

She sighed on the other end and to him, it sounded like relief.  _"Good. I was afraid you were pissed off at me."_

"I was," he admitted slowly. "But, honestly, yesterday was probably...well, inevitable."

_"How so?"_

He pulled out of the parking lot, slightly distracted for a moment, then eased the vehicle down the road. "Um, well, we have drastically different...mission styles."

She snorted.  _"Yeah, we do. I'm just sorry that I wasn't more fair."_

"And I'm sorry if I caused you any grief."

_"Truthfully, Daniel, it was me, not you. You were right and we were wrong."_

Silently, he agreed. "Um, thanks for saying that, but I didn't need to be so forceful about it."

_"Yes, Daniel, you did. In retrospect, we needed to be woken up."_

"What?"

_"You know, myself, Colonel O'Neill, General Hammond, all of us, except you and Teal'c."_

"Oh. Well, I got the feeling on this last mission that Teal'c was on yours and Jack's side."

There was a bit of silence on the other end.

"Sam?"

_"I'm here, Daniel."_

"Why'd you go silent on me? What'd I say?"

_"Nothing wrong, Daniel. I was just reminded what Teal'c told me a little while ago."_

"A little while ago? You're not at the mountain, are you?"

_"I was. I brought Teal'c over for a round of cheeseburgers and old movies."_

"He likes old movies? Thought he preferred the Sci-fi ones?"

_"He does. He told me once that he'd like to see Casablanca, so...that's what we were watching."_

"He still there?"

_"Yeah. We're in between movies. I thought I'd call you, see if you wanted to come over and talk, but..."_

"Yeah, I know. But we're talking now, right?"

 _"Yeah,"_  she sighed.  _"We are."_

"So..." he said, taking a right turn down the road that led to Jack's house. "What did Teal'c tell you?"

 _"Um...he said, quote, 'Daniel Jackson does not think inside the box' unquote."_  She gave out a short laugh then.

Daniel snorted with slight derision. "That's putting it kindly. I've heard it said much worse."

_"It was meant as a compliment, Daniel."_

"From Teal'c, yes, it probably was. From--"

_"Not 'probably', Daniel. It was. He said that you think outside the box, that you see things the rest of us don't. We almost made a deal with the devil, and if it wasn't for you, we would have been responsible for killing off a people whose only crime was being different than those Nazi Eurondans."_

"I disagree, Sam," Daniel told her as he pulled into Jack's driveway. "Hold on a second, will you. I'm shutting off the car."

_"Are you at Colonel O'Neill's?"_

"Just pulled up."

_"Well, how about I let you go?"_

"No, let's finish the conversation. I thought you wanted to talk?"

_"I do, but you're busy now so..."_

"So...we can still. Just, hold on a second, okay?"

_"Okay."_

He shut off the speakers and disconnected the phone, then turned the Jeep's engine off. "Okay, I'm back," he said, putting the phone to his ear as he climbed out of the vehicle. Jack opened the front door, his brow furrowing as he saw Daniel on the phone. Daniel mouthed 'Sam' as he walked toward him and Jack gave a single nod before going back into the house.

 _"So, you said you disagree that you made the deciding factor. Why?"_  she asked, picking up where they'd left off.

"Because you guys would have eventually seen what the Eurondans were about," he said, hanging up his coat. Jack's right brow went up a bit at the subject matter he was overhearing.

 _"Maybe, Daniel,"_  Sam told him,  _"but maybe not until we'd helped them kill hundreds, if not thousands, of people."_

"I don't think I helped, Sam. If anything, I kept tensions up. Jack wasn't happy with me, you weren't happy with me, the General wasn't happy with me. Hell, I don't think Teal'c was happy with me," he said purposely, taking the glass of JD that Jack offered him. Jack shook his head in disagreement but didn't interrupt.

_"It wasn't that, Daniel. I think...well, it doesn't matter."_

"Yes, it does. Say what you were going to say."

_"We...well, you know how hard the Pentagon has been riding General Hammond about producing tangible results."_

"I'm aware of that, Sam."

She was suddenly reminded of the conversation between herself, Daniel, and General Hammond.  _"Well, yeah, we were unhappy with how you were pushing those people, but...I guess my point is, I'm sorry for being hard on you. I had more on my mind than the immediate agenda."_

"Those deaths weren't your fault, Sam," Daniel said suddenly, finally bringing it up.

_"That's what Colonel O'Neill said. I still feel guilty about it."_

"I know. I would, too. I was there, remember?"

_"Yeah, I know."_

The conversation quieted for a moment while Daniel took a sip of his drink, feeling there was more Sam wanted to say. "Something else, Sam?"

_"I...talked to Colonel O'Neill about what happened at the end."_

"And are you two okay?" he asked. He was still in the kitchen, but Jack was down in the living room. He looked up, his forehead creasing in response to Daniel's conversation.

_"Yes, we're okay. What about you two? Think you'll be able to patch things up?"_

"I hope so."

_"Then I better let you go so you can get to it. Oh...Daniel, Teal'c says...um, wait a second, hold on."_

A few seconds of quiet, then Teal'c's voice was on the line.  _"Kel Sha, Daniel Jackson."_

"Hey, Teal'c. How're you doing?"

_"I am fine. You are at Colonel O'Neill's?"_

Daniel couldn't help but smile at Teal'c's stating the obvious. "Yes, Teal'c, I'm at Jack's. Did you want to talk with him."

_"No, Daniel Jackson, I wished to talk with you."_

Daniel could visualize the frown that creased his friend's face as he spoke.

"Right. So, what is it?"

_"I, too, wish to apologize."_

"Teal'c, you didn't do anything."

_"Precisely."_

Daniel felt a tug at his heart. The Jaffa could be so hard on himself sometimes. "Teal'c, I know you had your suspicions, but we were all under orders. My actions only caused dissention. I want to apologize for causing an embarrassing situation in front of those people."

_"There is nothing for you to apologize for, Daniel Jackson."_

"The same goes for you, Teal'c."

_"Yet you are the one who kept asking the questions when we, as your teammates, did not."_

Daniel sighed, looking over to find Jack watching him. He held his hand up in a gesture that asked for patience, even though Jack hadn't shown any sign of impatience. Jack only shrugged at him.

"I know. Look, I need to discuss this with Jack right now, so can we continue this later?"

_"As O'Neill is fond of saying, 'you know where to find me.'"_

Daniel smiled. "Yes, Teal'c. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Say goodnight to Sam for me, okay?"

_"I will. Goodnight."_

"Goodnight, Teal'c."

He hung up the phone and sighed heavily as he placed it on the kitchen table. He moved out of Jack's line of sight for a moment as he walked down the short steps to the living room. When he reappeared, Jack was standing there, still watching him. Daniel finally took in the torn jeans and hunter green button-down shirt. Jack was also barefoot. He sighed, remembering the earlier song's meaning. No matter what difficulty he had with Jack, the man turned him on immensely.

He walked around him and sat down on the right side of the sofa, his usual spot. Jack sat down in his, the left side, with his back against the arm.

"So Teal'c's over at Carter's, huh?"

Daniel nodded. "She's feeding him cheeseburgers and black and white movies."

"Yeah?" Jack asked, his brow rising in humour.

"Yeah."

Jack suddenly pulled his knees up, placing his feet on the sofa. "Why don't you take off your shoes...stay a while?"

Daniel stared down into his drink then drank the whole thing in one gulp. "Sure...okay. Mind if I get another?"

"Help yourself. Isn't that the first one you've had in...what?"

"Two and a half weeks?" Daniel replied as he stood. "Yeah." He walked past Jack, looking down at him, and felt his fingers and palm twitch with the need to touch. Reluctantly, he stifled the feeling as he made his way back to the kitchen. As he poured himself another drink, he realized that he'd been separated from Jack just as long as he had from the alcohol. The thought was strangely amusing.

Jack had felt the same thing as Daniel had walked past. His sudden need to reach out and grab him was almost overwhelming, but like Daniel, he'd reluctantly clamped down on the desire. Things needed to be fixed first. He couldn't help but feel enormous guilt over how he'd treated him on Euronda...and add to that his previous behavior before and after the sub incident...

When Daniel returned, Jack watched him kick off his shoes and sit back down. "So, you want to talk about this before or after dinner?" he asked quietly.

Daniel took a sip from his glass. "Before. I don't have much of an appetite right now."

"Me neither."

They were both quiet for a moment, then spoke at the same time.

"Are you still mad?" Daniel asked.

"Are you still angry?" Jack asked.

They laughed nervously and Daniel went first. "No, Jack. I'm hurt, but I'm not mad. I was, but not anymore. I've had plenty of time to think."

Jack nodded. "So've I. I'm not mad, Daniel. I was."

"I know."

"I didn't like the fact that you wouldn't talk to me before we went to Euronda. I'm fairly sure that influenced the way I treated you during that mission. As for what happened before...giving you the order to kill both me and Teal'c...I don't need to apologize again...do I?" His voice wasn't pleading or even questioning. It was matter-of-fact and no-nonsense. He was making a statement more than asking.

Daniel swallowed hard and shook his head slightly. "No, Jack. You don't. All I really want to know is why? You had to have known that I would have balked...and that it would have had nothing to do with our personal relationship."

Jack looked at him for a long minute, then dropped one foot to the floor as he leaned forward. "Daniel, I wish I could explain this to you so you'd get it."

"Could you try, please?"

Jack took a deep breath. "It's kind of several reasons rolled up into one big one and that 'one' is that I  _do_  trust you to do what I ask. To kill me. If I'd been snaked, you'd have found a way to do it then, wouldn't you?"

Daniel looked at him steadily, unblinking, then cleared his throat. "Yes."

"Just as I trusted you to take care of the sub."

"Technically, it would have been Major Davis--"

"Daniel, that's not the point."

Daniel swallowed, then nodded. He waited another moment, taking a sip from his glass before he spoke. "A year ago, I was ready to kill you because of that snake from Hathor and...I would have. But I wasn't prepared for you to give  _me_  the order to fire. I kept waiting for you and Teal'c to pull a rabbit out of your hats. I couldn't...wouldn't...believe that it was over. I hope I didn't disappoint you too much because I hesitated."

Jack nudged him with the foot that remained on the couch. "Daniel, you didn't. I shouldn't have doubted you. I knew you'd give the order. You were ready to kill me before, but I'd never actually  _ordered_  you to do it, and...well, I said I didn't need to apologize again, but......I'm sorry, Daniel. I'm sorry I had to give  _you_  that order. It couldn't have been Davis. It had to be you." He leaned forward and by the intensity of his eyes, he forced Daniel to look back. "Because you're my friend, Daniel, my teammate, and last but certainly not least, my lover. Davis...is a stranger...for all intents and purposes. He is military and the one who gives the actual order, but it had to be you, Daniel, to give  _him_  the go ahead. Do you understand?"

Daniel gave him a short nod and looked down into his glass before returning Jack's gaze. "It hurt."

"Daniel--"

"No, no, no, not the order, although that did, yes, but what I mean is...it hurt having to  _watch_  you die...from a distance. I've tried to be prepared every time we go through the gate. That there might be that one time where you'd...die...and hopefully, not alone. It's hard for me to accept that when I'm not there with you."

Jack nodded, swallowing hard. "I know, Daniel. It's something I deal with every time we go. Every time. I'm used to knowing the odds, Daniel, but that never makes it easier." He took a long drink from his glass. "Do you think can we get past this now?"

"I mostly have, Jack. I just needed to know why you asked me. Everything else...I know. For some reason, this one was easy enough to get over because of that old cliche about time healing all wounds."

"Except for yesterday."

"Yeah. Not enough time for that one, I guess," and he cleared his throat again. "I'm sorry for how I acted. I should have waited, like you asked. But...I pushed."

"So did I, Daniel. And I'll say it again, I'm sorry for being rude and insensitive."

They sat in silence for a few moments and something dawned on them. A realization.

The hurt, the bad feelings, they were finally over.

Just that quick.

Just a simple recognition from the other was all that was needed.

Jack took a deep breath. "So...are we good?"

Daniel looked back at him, giving him a grudging smile. "Yeah, we're good."

Jack got up slowly and placed his glass on the coffee table, then held out his hand. Startled, Daniel set his glass down, then took Jack's hand and got to his feet. Jack surrounded him with his arms, pulling him firmly against him, then placed a light kiss behind his ear.

"I missed you."

Daniel closed his eyes as Jack's voice penetrated his ear, vibrating the skin, sending tingling shocks through his body. He hugged Jack more tightly to him, feeling the tension suddenly slip away from him as he breathed in Jack's natural scent. It assailed his nostrils, filling him with intense lust, want, and need. "I've missed you, too. So damn much."

Jack relived those words in his head, just as he relived those steps down the ramp after returning from P4X-234. "God, I really did miss you. I'm sorry for being such an ass."

Without a word, Daniel pulled back a bit, took Jack's head in his hands, and kissed him, fiercely. As his tongue battled hungrily with Jack's, his sudden need to feel Jack's skin against his own became all-encompassing. He moved his hands under Jack's shirt and roughly caressed the skin of his back, his chest, molding the muscles with his fingers. Jack's hands reached underneath his sweater and rubbed over his nipples: Daniel moaned in reaction to his touch, wordlessly telling Jack that he wanted more, so much more.

As Jack broke their kiss and moved back, Daniel groaned in protest. "We should probably eat dinner first," Jack suggested, his voice gruff and heavy. Daniel pulled him back, applying shorter, more demanding kisses as his hands travelled everywhere, winding Jack's libido up. With a quick flurry of motion, Daniel had the shirt unbuttoned, letting it drop to the floor.

"No dinner. The only thing I want to eat right now is you."

Jack suddenly found himself on the couch, on his back. Within seconds, Daniel had his jeans off and was smiling ferally as he knelt astride Jack's thighs and unbuttoned his own jeans. As Jack looked up at him, gliding his hands over Daniel's abdomen, he was rudely attacked with a previous round of guilt from what had happened on that damned party planet. He grabbed Daniel's hands, attempting to still them.

"Daniel, we really need to talk about something that happened on that other planet."

"P4X-234?" Daniel asked, his eyes hooded, his lips almost sullen with want as he undid another button.

"That's the one. I...when I was...Daniel, hold on a minute..."

Two more buttons were undone.

"Slow down...when I was on that planet, I..."

Two more buttons and his jeans were open, revealing his mass of dark auburn curls. Jack stared, then looked up into Daniel's hard gaze.

"You went commando?"

"Apparently..." he said, the light in his eyes suddenly turning dangerous. He wanted Jack. He missed Jack. And if Jack thought he was going into some eleventh hour confession, he had another thing coming. "If you're going to tell me that you and Sam--"

"No! We never... _I_  wouldn't..."

Jack left his protest unfinished as he found himself distracted by those dark curls. He pushed up on one forearm, then pulled Daniel's hips toward him, burying his nose in Daniel's musk and inhaling deeply. "Fuck, I missed you," he murmured as he pulled down the jeans with his free hand. Daniel slowly removed his sweater, pausing to watch Jack's actions, then pulled it over his head and flung the shirt onto the back of the couch. He looked back down and ran his fingers lovingly through the silvering hair.

"Whatever it was, Jack, can it wait?" he asked huskily as he pulled away and stood up, dropping his jeans to the floor, leaving them in a puddle.

"You bet your ass," and with one quick motion, Jack threw his briefs on the floor.

Now both nude, Daniel stared down at his lover, letting his eyes roam. With a nasty glint in his eye, he knelt back on the couch, his legs astride Jack's calves this time, and bent down. He ran his lips, his nose, over Jack's groin, inhaling just as Jack had done. He kept his eyes locked on Jack's and smiled as Jack groaned deep in his throat. Daniel's smile widen mischievously as he hovered close to Jack's erection, pausing, making Jack guess what he would do. Daniel then slid his body along the length of his lover's as he moved upward, bringing Jack's mouth to his own for a long, feverish kiss. His fingers nested in Jack's hair, pulling the strands taut as his tongue swirled around Jack's, drinking in the flavor of the leftover JD in his mouth. Jack thrust his hips upward, rubbing their dicks together as his hands clamped down on his ass. Daniel broke away, gasping.

"Time for me to show you what you missed on that planet."

Jack groaned as Daniel moved down. He didn't fool around or tease. He went straight to his goal.

"Definitely mine," he whispered before taking Jack's cock in his hand and swallowing the head and more into his mouth. Jack gasped in pleasure as he reached over his head and clutched the thick cushioned arm of the sofa with his strong callused fingers. Daniel applied himself with thorough determination, flicking his tongue across the glans, teasing the slit, then pulling more of him into his mouth. He pulled away suddenly, gaining a protest, and knelt back. With one hand, Daniel jerked his lover off and with the other, he reached underneath the seat cushion. His instinct proved right as he felt around and found the lube.

Smiling, Daniel poured a bit onto his hand, then slid purposeful fingers between the buttocks of his lover to caress and probe. Jack hissed softly and tried to spread his knees apart but they were trapped within Daniel's. Daniel accommodated him, though, slipping between them as he moved down to resume his attentions on Jack's cock. He swallowed the head, immediately sucking, swirling the salty pre-come with his tongue. His fingers underneath teased and baited the opening to his body and Jack bucked upward. Daniel smiled around his cock, then began bobbing his head as he pushed Jack toward completion. As his fingers moved within the warm, wet entrance, Jack arched his back, panting harshly.

"Daniel...goddamn it..."

Daniel moaned around his cock, causing sensitive vibrations through Jack's balls. Jack bit back a cry as his lover's fingers opened and loosened and gently fucked him.

"Ah God, Daniel," Jack whispered hoarsely as his hands gripped the cushions tightly. Daniel increased the actions of his mouth and sped up the motion of his fingers. In moments, it was enough and Jack didn't bother biting back the cry that escaped his throat. Daniel moaned again around his cock, triggering his lover's quick but powerful orgasm and took his semen swiftly down his throat. When Jack was sure he could breathe again, he became aware of Daniel kissing along his sternum, sliding his tongue up and over a nipple, sucking hard. The sensation sent a shiver through him, and then another as Daniel seized the second nipple.

"Daniel."

"Mmmmm?"

"Fuck me."

"I intend to," Daniel whispered as his mouth covered Jack's, kissing urgently as he rubbed his body against him. He pushed up on his knees as he slowly broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily. He stared down into Jack's eyes and as Jack gazed upward, he suddenly seized Daniel's head in his hands and kissed him hard and fervently. Daniel gasped, panting hard when Jack broke away and without having Daniel move one inch, he turned onto his stomach. Leaning on his forearms, he pushed up and looked over his shoulder.

"I need you."

Daniel moaned his own need as he lay over him, and just as before, didn't waste time teasing. Positioning his cock, he slid slowly into his lover, holding his breath for a moment as Jack's body took hold of him. Jack dropped his head and raised ass, making it easier for Daniel to sheath himself fully. Through shorter, ragged breaths, Daniel kissed along his shoulder blades, licking up his spine and tasting the sweat that had started to cool and dry. He grazed his teeth over Jack's neck, closing his eyes as the sweet, intense heat of Jack's body surrounded him, welcomed him, encouraged him. Daniel rocked his hips slightly, taking a gentle swipe at his lover's prostate, and brought forth a moan from Jack's throat while his back muscles rippled in response.

The sound urged Daniel on so he rocked his hips again, slowly, creating a rhythm of short strokes. The long-missed sensation nearly made him come. "Jack," he whispered soundlessly as he closed his eyes. He wanted to say more but the grip on his cock was so distracting that all he could do was pant breathlessly. He suddenly cried out as Jack thrust back, hard, demanding that he move. That broke loose his voice. "Jack, goddamn it!" he gasped as Jack growled softly.

"Move Daniel," Jack told him. "Move."

Daniel pulled out further, then thrust home, creating a longer, more earnest rhythm. His breathing coupled with Jacks and their movements turned synchronous. He suddenly felt the tightening in his balls as a result of the increasing tempo of his thrusts. He became goal-directed with the motion of his hips, angling to give pleasure to himself as well as Jack, caressing his gland with every in-stroke. As his breathing matched the thrust of his hips, he felt it, the heat, the pleasure, as it climbed to his dick. He reached underneath, finding Jack half-hard and even knowing his lover couldn't come, he pleasured him with firm strokes as his own orgasm neared. He thrust faster, harder, then broke with a loud cry as he came long and hard.

"Daniel, dear God," Jack whispered as the smaller shudders ran through him from Daniel's dual caress. His lover lay over him, collapsing, surrounding him with his body, and he felt Daniel's lips on his ear and heard his now-breathless voice.

"Bastard."

Jack smiled, then bit his lip as he pulled himself from Daniel and turned once more underneath him. Daniel lifted up and Jack grinned at him. "I love you, too."

Daniel smiled sarcastically, then gasped with false dramatic surprise. "You said the dreaded 'L' word after sex!"

Jack wrapped his arms tightly around him and bit at his neck, making Daniel laugh loudly. "Behave," Jack ordered.

Daniel snorted. "Not in my job description, sorry."

"Don't I know it."

"Hey!"

Jack smiled and bit more playfully. "Gotcha."

"Bastard."

"Don't I know it."

"Hmmm. Now, about that thing that happened between you and Sam..."

"Um...Daniel, can we talk about this after dinner?   Daniel?...Daniel, what are you doing with that?...Daniel?"

 

~

End


End file.
